1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery including an electrode assembly inserted into a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for a rechargeable battery as an energy source has been increasing according to development and requirements for mobile devices. For example, a cylindrical rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly formed by disposing electrodes on both sides of a separator and spirally winding the same in a jellyroll form, a case including the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly for closing and sealing an opening on one side of the case.
In the electrode assembly, the electrode includes a coated region formed by coating an active material on a current collector and an uncoated region established by exposing the current collector at an end of the coated region, and the uncoated region is provided at both ends of the electrode assembly in a width direction. The uncoated region is connected to the case through an electrode current collecting plate, or it is connected to the cap assembly through the electrode current collecting plate and a lead tab.